


[Podfic] A kiss slowly rising to the eyes of the sea

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Time, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: In the heart of the enemy’s country, Jack is guest of honour at an elegant night in the grand home of Adhémar de La Mothe. La Mothe is a strange and marvelous host, and he certainly seems very fond of Stephen...Could it all just be cover for one of Stephen’s secret missions? Or is there some deeper truth to be revealed?
Relationships: Jack Aubrey/Stephen Maturin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] A kiss slowly rising to the eyes of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A kiss slowly rising to the eyes of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647041) by [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda). 



This was such a delight to record! The rhythm of the language felt like it was just made for me to read. Recorded for the Advent challenge at perfect_duet 2019. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/7x2ami7qu4tlkfpk348k61vhuc58f3y8).   
Length: 1 h 30 m 14 s


End file.
